


There it is

by ThoracicOrchid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Free the Narrator from his tiny shed, Idiots in Love, Istg this is not a Shitpost, Masquerade Ball, No to green M&Ms, The Narrator deserves a happy ending too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoracicOrchid/pseuds/ThoracicOrchid
Summary: Iain hates love...It's so overrated.Morgan hates Iain... at least, that's what she tells herself.
Relationships: Iain/Main Character, MC/Narrator, Narrator/Main Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	There it is

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanFiction on Reddit.

Another day confined to a damn shed.

Imagine a janitor's closet, minus the cleaning supplies, and that was home for ten hours a day. Ten hours to say the dumbest shit imaginable about people "fAlLiNg iN lOvE." 

It made him fucking sick.

Truth be told, his best work came in the last four hours because by then he had drunk himself stupid and stupid paid the bills.

"𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴..."

"𝘉𝘺 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥."

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘺?"

Unfortunately, today was a depressing one. It was his birthday and even though he was too old for a party, he hadn't even received a phone call or a text or even a Facebook notification. He felt like a loser.

"Iain. Got your coffee." 

He rolled his eyes. He only had contact with one person in here on most days and it just had to be the one person who lived to push his buttons. She tossed the caffeine-infused sugary drink that ruled his life, across his work area. The lid wasn't on tight enough and the contents went everywhere.

"Damn it, Morgan!"

He grabbed some leftover napkins from the pile of fast food bags that had been abandoned in the corner.

"Not my fault you didn't catch it." She shrugged.

"You could have warned me. Shit! This is a new shirt."

She looked him up and down. "You mean, it 𝘸𝘢𝘴 a new shirt. Looks like shit now."

"I really don't want to deal with you today. I'm tired."

"Whatever. The day's over anyway. See ya!" She flipped him the bird and left.

***

"Hey man, masquerade ball. Tonight. Tons of hot babes will be there."

Iain groaned. "I don't know, Miles A masquerade ball in the summer? Aren't those things for Halloween?"

"𝘊𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 are for Halloween. 𝘔𝘢𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 are for rich, hot people who want to have a good time."

"Ok, fine. Can we stop saying masquerade... and ball? It's starting to sound weird."

"Oh, right. Semantic satiation."

"Seman-what? Are you having a stroke?"

Miles laughed. "Sorry. I've been reading every book in the library for this damn thesis. My brain only knows useless information."

Iain smiled at that. He had met Miles after his time on Love Island. He played an ass inside the Villa but outside of it, he was a good guy who really loved Uni.

"Sucks to be you. What time is this thing?"

"Seven. Need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He hung up and went to find something decent to wear. He decided on a navy blue suit with a matching tie. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. As he was tidying up his living room he felt his phone in his pocket signal a text. Miles was waiting outside.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up."

"Sure thing, Birthday Boy. Let's go get you laid!"

Iain rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because the ladies are lining up down the block to be with 'The Love Island Narrator' I just want a stiff drink. Alcohol has always been my lady."

Miles laughed. "She never leaves you disappointed. That's for sure."

The venue was only twenty minutes away from his house and when they arrived, a young guy with a neck tattoo, valeted the car.

"Fancy." murmured Miles as they walked up the concrete stairs. 

In the lobby, a girl was handing out masks. She was matching each mask to what everyone was wearing. Iain knew it had to be Chelsea and when he heard her laugh, he knew he was correct. He turned to his left. "You didn't say past Islanders were going to be here."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Dude. The Studio is hosting. Of course they're inviting their cash cows. How did you think I knew about it?"

He felt his face flush. That meant 𝘴𝘩𝘦 would most likely make an appearance. She won the first season with that smug Olympic Swimmer. What was his name? Larry? Lewis? Douchebag? He didn't fucking care. All he knew was on the first day of his "cool, new, big boy job" he got to be publicly dumped on a TV show through the means of an interview. What were the fucking odds? He then had to narrate the entire fucking summer of 𝘩𝘦𝘳 dreams. So yeah, he was a little bitter. After that joyride through hell, he got to repeat the process every summer with a brand new group of idiots. He would find something in all the girls that reminded him of her and it was like reliving the same nightmare over and over again, forever.

"Are you going to be ok? Tonight should be a lot of fun!"

Yeah. Loads of fun.

***

Chelsea had given Iain a silver mask because, in her words, it looked sexy. That was it. No other explanation. He didn't put it on though. Just held it in his hand.

He made a beeline for the bar.

"Whiskey. Neat." He sat the mask on the bar top.

The bartender just nodded and placed the shot in front of him.

"See you didn't waste any time."

He blew out a breath and without looking in her direction, he greeted her.

"Mary Catherine. Wonderful to see you."

He heard her get irritated, which made him smile.

"I go by just MC now."

He chuckled to himself. "Right. Sorry." He finally turned towards her. "How's that swimmer guy?"

"𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪, is doing really great. Thanks for asking."

"Heard things are getting serious."

"We're getting married. I'm really happy." She gave him a small smile. "I know I wasn't the greatest girlfriend to you but I'm sorry I hurt you back then. I didn't understand what real love was."

Iain shook his head. "What's done is done. Love is overrated anyway."

"Overrated? What made you so bitter?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺?

She blushed, realizing what he meant. "I didn't know you cared so much. You tend to close yourself off from the rest of the world."

Someone yelled for her from across the room so she said goodbye to him and left him with his sorrows. 

"Where's your mask?" Miles had finally found him.

"Here." He pointed to it as he took another shot.

"Well put it on. Have some fun!"

"I saw her. She said I'm closed off. Am I closed off?"

"Well..."

Iain groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Look. Put the mask on and be someone else tonight. It might take your mind off things."

𝘉𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦?

He tied the mask onto his face. 𝘚𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵.

He mingled between groups of people for a couple of hours and he was actually enjoying himself. No one knew who he was with the mask on so he just said he was an assistant and everyone just went with it. 

He was about to get another drink when he bumped into a girl who was laughing and dancing with a small group. She turned to face him and grinned up at him.

"Hey, where are you going, Mystery Man?"

He laughed at that. "Just getting a drink."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

She took his hand and they weaved their way around the mass of people finally reaching their destination.

"Cranberry juice, please."

"Cranberry juice? This is an open bar! Put some vodka in that glass."

She laughed. "I need to try and sober up a bit. Got work tomorrow."

𝘜𝘨𝘩, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬. "So do I, but fuck it." He downed another shot.

"You work on the show?"

"Yeah. I'm an assistant. Just fetching coffee. You?"

She seemed irritated. "I fetch coffee for an asshole who hates everything and everyone."

"Oh. So, half the people here?"

They both laughed at that.

"This guy takes the cake. I used to really like him but he treats me like I'm nothing. Like he doesn't even notice me." She said 'used to' because admitting she was in love with an asshole sounded pathetic.

"Damn." He looked at her. "For what it's worth? He's an idiot if he doesn't notice you."

She blushed. "Thanks. I'm to the point that I've considered quitting but in a very sad way, I think he needs me. Is that weird?"

"No. I think that's nice."

She smiled at him and they stayed at the bar laughing and talking about their interests. Iain had never met someone like her before. She was so easy to talk to and there was something about her that seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out what it was. 

"Hey." She suddenly grabbed his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

"No. With Felix." They looked over at the blue-haired Club Promoter who was currently bobbing his head to the beat and was covered in glow sticks.

"Someone should tell him it's not a damn rave." He deadpanned.

She burst out laughing and pulled him to the dance floor. He didn't really dance but he just followed her lead and soon he was having the best time he had had in a very long time. A slow song came on and he pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How come we've never met before?" 

"I kind of stick to myself."

"That's unfortunate. You're worth knowing."

He didn't know how to respond to that. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him in a really long time. The song came to an end and he wanted to get out of there. Wanted to spend more time with her. Hell, he wanted to watch the sunrise with her. Wait. What? What was happening to him? 

"Are you ok?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴. 

She looked at his face and he looked terrified. At what, she didn't know, but she couldn't deny that there was definitely a strong connection between them. She had come here tonight with advice from her friends. Go out, they told her. Have fun, they said. Forget about 𝘩𝘪𝘮. That was the real reason. Iain. She was in love with a guy who hated her and one that she knew hated to love in general. What a hell that was to live in daily. She fought with him just to interact with him and she knew that was messed up. 

But Mystery Man was quickly becoming the answer to her problem. He worked for the show, he'd be a great distraction and who knew what could happen between them. Throwing caution to the wind, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. 

It was meant to be quick just to feel if they had a deeper connection but when he cradled her face and smiled into it, the party slipped away. She was a sucker for guys like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him dig his fingers into her sides. His lips were soft against hers and she sighed into his mouth, aware of the way their bodies melted together.

As he continued to kiss her, he felt something shift within him and he felt calm, almost like she was what he had been searching for his entire life. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he knew that if they didn't leave now, he'd lose his nerve and never see her again. That thought actually scared him.

He pulled away and whispered. "Wanna get out of here?"

All she could do was nod and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the exit. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦. He stopped quick and she crashed into his back.

"Oof!"

"Sorry. I didn't drive."

"Shit. I didn't either."

Before he could say anything else, Chelsea's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Hey everyone!! Hope you're having loads of fun!!" The crowd cheered. "Just a little announcement before we continue!! I just got some VIF!!"

Someone shouted from the crowd. "You're having a baby? Congratulations!!"

"What? No! Who said that?" She looked around the room. "Anyway... VIF is 'very important information'...

"If you say so!" Another voice.

"Who is that!" She pouted. "Like I was saying... It's someone's birthday!! Our very own Love Island Narrator! Iain! Iain, where are you?"

Suddenly a spotlight shone on him and he gave an awkward wave. 𝘖𝘩, 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘐𝘢𝘪𝘯? 𝘔𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘐𝘈𝘐𝘕?! She let go of his hand and turned to run away but he caught her before she had a chance.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

She pulled her arm away from him. "You lied! You're not an assistant!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted one night where I wasn't the creepy guy that sits in a shed all day."

She felt bad for him. Was that really how he saw himself? But it didn't matter, she was still pissed. She was trying to forget about him and what did she do? She kissed him! And it was wonderful.

"I have to go. I'm sorry..."

"Wait! What's your name?"

She couldn't tell him. She just kept running.

***

Iain woke up the next morning feeling horrible. First, he was hungover, which for him wasn't unusual but he had gone harder last night than he normally did. Second, he couldn't get that girl out of his head. Hungover and he could still remember last night? Wonderful...

He got up and got dressed. He wanted to get to work early and ask about the girl from last night. He was sure someone had seen them together. When he pulled into his parking spot he saw Morgan walking in. He rolled his eyes. He could never have a conversation with her without it ending in a massive argument but he knew she talked to everyone so she was his best option.

"Hey, Morgan! Wait up!"

She turned towards the voice and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Were you at the party last night?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Did you see the girl I was talking to? I need to find her."

"No. When I'm off the clock I don't even think of you, Iain."

"Ok. Same." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to argue. I just want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because we really connected and- why does it matter?"

"Well, what do you know about her?"

He thought about it. He didn't know anything. Was he being crazy? He was obsessed with a girl he knew nothing about. 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭.

"Well. Nothing." He laughed at himself.

"Then why bother?" She wanted to end this conversation but it was the first time she'd had a real conversation with him, without a mask, and she craved it.

"Because we connected." Morgan made a face. "Not like that. An emotional connection. It felt... natural. Like she was always supposed to be with me." He felt like a lovesick psycho. "Remember when Rocco said that his soul was drawn to Lottie's flames like a wanderer in the night?"

"Yeah... or a nasty moth."

Iain laughed. "Well, I feel like that stupid moth and that girl is like my flame and I know how disgusting that sounds but it's how I feel."

She couldn't believe the change in him. In one night? She felt the same connection he did and it was powerful. He would be so angry knowing it had been with her.

"You don't even 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 her. What if she's not who you expect?"

"I don't care. I want to know her. I 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 to know her. Please. Can you help me find her?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that same happiness that lurked under the surface and only showed itself on special occasions, only this time, it wasn't hidden at all. It lit up his entire face. She made a very selfish decision because she wanted more time with this version of him.

"I'll see what I can dig up. No promises though." She smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

***

That first day was weird.

Iain asked Morgan to go get something to eat after work so they could try to figure out who his mystery girl was. They ended up at a tiny diner sharing a plate of french fries. She had brought a binder with all the assistants listed. It felt a bit stalkerish but what other choice did she have?

"So. Anything about mystery girl you can remember? Eye color? Hair color?"

He grabbed a fry and tossed it in his mouth, thinking while he chewed.

"Her eyes were green, they were gorgeous. I could get lost in them for hours..." he looked at Morgan and blushed. "But, yeah. They were green."

She giggled. "Right. Green eyes. What about hair?"

"Her hair was brown but not just plain brown, like it had red flecks in it."

"Red flecks?"

"Yeah." He paused and stared at her. "Very similar to yours."

She blushed but tried to ignore it. Thankfully he excused himself to go to the bathroom and she could breathe. She looked at the binder wondering what the hell she could do to remedy this situation when the waitress walked up.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Actually, could I get a cranberry juice?"

"Sure thing."

When the waitress left, Morgan went back to the names. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵.

"Sorry. Did I miss anything?" Iain sat back down in the booth looking at her like she had all the answers.

"Nope. Anything else that stood out?"

"You know what? Yes. There was. She likes cranberry juice. That's kind of rare right? Like not many people choose that."

As soon as he finished talking the waitress came back.

"One cranberry juice."

Iain tilted his head and looked between Morgan and the little juice glass.

"What.."

She panicked. "I didn't order this!"

"You ok honey? You definitely ordered it."

"I hate cranberry juice." She crossed her arms.

The waitress rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath and walked away.

"That was really weird, right?" 

Morgan's face was blood red. "Totally weird."

***

It had been two weeks since the party and If Iain was being honest, he was having fun figuring out who his mystery girl was. He was pretty sure she had lied about being an assistant so he had a new plan.

"Hey, got your coffee." Morgan handed him his cup.

"Yessss, thank you." He took a drink and then looked under the cup. There were always little lame jokes or a random fact on the bottom. He didn't know where Morgan got his coffees but he loved it. Today was a random fact.

𝘙𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘬𝘦.

That made him laugh. "That might be the best one yet." He put his coffee down. "Ok. So I think it's time we change things up."

"What are you thinking?"

"Pretty sure she's not an assistant. So I think we should get a list of everyone who was at the party. Then start eliminating them."

She didn't like that idea. At all. He'd figure it out and she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Pretty sure she 𝘪𝘴 an assistant. I have a lead on one that quit four days after the party."

"Really?!" 

"Yep!" 𝘕𝘰𝘱𝘦.

"What's her name? What's her number?"

"Hey, whoa! I don't know yet. I just found out like five minutes ago."

He hugged her and she breathed in his scent. It should be illegal for someone to smell this good.

"Morgan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you... smelling me?" He pulled away and she felt herself blushing again.

"Oh... no... well, kind of... oh. Yeah! Ok! Coming!" She ran out of the shed he had of an office.

"She's so weird..." he shook his head and sat down to get to work.

***

It had been six weeks and Morgan still hadn't found anything out about who the mystery girl was. Iain was getting impatient. He just knew she was doing it to piss him off. It was her special power.

"How do you not know?! She works for an ass and she's an assistant. That can't be too hard to narrow down!"

Morgan wanted to scream at him and tell him that he was the only ass she knew about but she didn't trust herself to keep the secret once she got too angry with him.

"I'm trying my best! I've talked to every assistant. Maybe she lied." 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥.

"Why though? Who would lie about being an assistant?" He did, but that was different. Obviously.

"Maybe they weren't supposed to be there. Maybe they don't want you to know who they are. Maybe they're scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Well. If they work here it could be awkward. Maybe they've always liked you but never knew how to tell you because you're a closed book."

He rolled his eyes. "The only person that it would be awkward with would be you." The room went quiet and when he looked at her she had tears in her eyes. "You ok? I was only joking."

She couldn't do it anymore. After their kiss, she'd never get over him, and pretending to help him was just prolonging the inevitable. "You're the biggest asshole I know!" She ran out of the shed and didn't look back.

He watched her run away and had no idea what he did wrong. They weren't really friends anyway, he thought she hated him. He had tried to be friendly in the beginning but she was always dropping stuff around him and acting like she couldn't wait to leave any room he was in. It was why he argued with her so much. He liked talking to her but she seemed to only enjoy annoying him. Maybe she was starting to come around and wanted to be friends, she 𝘩𝘢𝘥 been helping him find his mystery girl. He made a mental note to apologize. 

***

Morgan switched positions with another assistant so she wouldn't be around Iain. The heartbreak of knowing she had basically wasted almost three years of her life, hoping something between them could change, had been torn open even more when he said it would be awkward if his mystery girl turned out to be her. They were surrounded by people in the Villa who fell in love with the most unlikely person every day and yet the person that was right for her, despised her. It was all too much.

"Asshole!" The new assistant, Kellee was flustered. "Where do you get Iain's coffee? Mine isn't good enough!"

Morgan was confused. "The same place as everyone else. Down by the pharmacy."

"Well, he's pissed because they usually have some stupid joke written on the cup?? I don't know what he's talking about."

"Oh. I did that for him. It just became a habit." She had started it in the beginning when he had been so upset over MC. She didn't know he would actually like them. 

"Well, what about the green M&Ms?"

She smiled. "He says he can taste the green and it tastes like spinach. You have to buy a bag and remove them."

"Great. He's a freak!" Kellee crossed her arms. "I am not doing 𝘢𝘯𝘺 of that!"

***

He hadn't asked for three days and he was getting impatient.

"Where's Morgan? Is she sick?"

Kellee rolled her eyes. "We switched."

"Switched? What does that mean?"

"She wanted a change so I'm your assistant now. Ok?" She put her hands on her hips. "And I refuse to do the crap she did. So stop expecting it."

Iain had no clue what this girl was talking about. "Well, could you ask where she used to get my coffee?"

Kellee huffed. "That's what I mean! She added that stuff. I'm not doing that. I have more important things to do."

𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮? He had no idea that she took the time to do that. It was such a small thing but it made him smile. Why would she do that? It made no sense.

"I'm also not picking out green M&Ms for you! Learn to like them or you can do it yourself!" The girl slammed the door on her way out.

He picked up his phone and called the front desk. The girl who sat there, Ashleigh, was always friendly and she knew everyone in the building.

"Front desk! How can I help you?"

"Hey Ashleigh, it's Iain."

"Oh, Iain! How are you? Happy late, late Birthday! Sorry I didn't get to tell you at the party. I had to help Chelsea with masks. Poor thing was taking too long."

"Oh, that's ok. Thank you. I was just calling to see if you could tell me what department Morgan switched to."

"Oh, of course. You two seemed to be getting along so well but that's really none of my business." She laughed. "One minute and I'll look her up in the computer."

𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨? Everyone knew that Morgan and him argued constantly.

"Yeah, we get along like cats and dogs."

"But you looked so cozy at the party."

He froze. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺? 𝘕𝘰. 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰.

"What do you mean?" He held the receiver tighter to his ear so he didn't miss a word.

"Sorry, it's just... You two talked all night and she kissed you so I just assumed-"

"Wait." He stood up knocking papers off his desk. "The girl I was with. That was 𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯?!"

"Of course. She's liked you for a long time. You didn't know?"

Her words bounced around in his head. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 

He thought back to the party. She said the guy she got coffee for was an ass. 𝘠𝘦𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴.

She said he never noticed her. But he did notice her, didn't he? 𝘕𝘰. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘔&𝘔𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

They always argued. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥.

When he kissed her he felt complete.

𝘖𝘩 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵.

"Iain? Are you still there?"

"... I love her."

"Uhh. What?"

He laughed. "Ashleigh! I'm in love with her!" He hung the phone up and went to find his future.

***

"Different days? She really requested different days than me?"

"Iain. You two never got along. Why do you care?"

"Look, your name is Kellee, right?"

She glared at him but nodded.

"I made a mistake. I hated everything. Everyone. I have to apologize to her. I have to tell her what she means to me."

"You promise you won't fight?"

"I swear."

Kellee gave in and told him the days Morgan worked and her hours.

"Thank you!"

***

Morgan waved goodbye to a group of assistants that she now worked with. She was part of the crew that set up challenges for the Islanders. It wasn't bad, at least she had other people to talk to all day instead of a grumpy guy who narrated about things he hated.

She went to unlock her car door when she heard him.

"I did notice you. Every day."

She saw his reflection in the window. He had his hands in his pockets and a worrisome look on his face.

She shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

He winced at her words. "I know and I'm sorry, but you were right, in a sad way, I did need you. I 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 need you."

She turned to face him, cheeks wet from tears. "You said we'd be awkward together."

"That's not what I meant. I said if it turned out to be you it would be awkward but only because I thought you hated me."

"I do. Everything about you. I hate!"

He gave her a soft smile. "That's not how I hear it."

She didn't know how he found out that she was his mystery girl but she couldn't hide it now. She was embarrassed. He probably thought she was pathetic.

"You know what? Fine! I'm enamored by you. Is that what you want to hear? You drive me insane yet I would do anything to make you happy, even if that means spending my night separating M&Ms like a crazy person."

"Why did you always argue with me? I didn't want us to be enemies. I've always liked you but you were always so nervous around me. That first day we met? I popped off a joke about you spilling a drink on your shirt. Do you remember?"

She nodded. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?

"I guess you took it the wrong way because you rolled your eyes, called me an asshole and we've been arguing ever since."

"I'm sorry. It was my first day and I was so awkward. I only kept arguing with you so that you would talk to me. I thought that's just what we did. Argue. Somewhere along the way, I fell for you and I have never recovered from that. I tried... I tried so hard to forget about you. Then that night at the party... I was supposed to take my mind off of you but instead, I ended up kissing you and losing my mind."

"So you just left? Without a goodbye?"

"Well I coul-"

"No. I was worried about you. I called Ashleigh at the front desk because I needed to talk to you. She told me that it was you at the party. She thought I knew." He moved a few steps closer to her as he talked. "I'm sorry I never appreciated the small things you did for me. I was too busy being bitter about getting dumped that I didn't realize that the one person holding me together was you. I got love and loathing mixed up. I love you, Morgan and I'm pretty sure you love me too."

She just stood there unable to speak. There was no way this was happening. She looked down at her shoes because she couldn't bring herself to look at Iain.

He let out a small laugh. "You know what my favorite thing about you is?"

She shook her head. He was so close to her now, she could feel his breath on her neck and it was sending goosebumps down her spine.

"Right before you yell at me, you get this look in your eyes and this bottom lip." He placed his thumb under her chin forcing her to look at him. "It does this little pout thing that drives me absolutely insane and my first instinct is to always kiss it away because you're way too beautiful to look that sad."

She pulled her face away from him and got ready to yell at him because how dare he make her feel like this. How dare he say such sweet things. How was he not kissing her yet?

He smirked. "There it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to FuseboxMusebox for being my Beta on this and convincing me to post it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I love you 🤍


End file.
